hetalia_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Sueliana (Derlene Caraamor)
Human Name: Darlene Fluffy Kalila Amia Cheryl Chee Caraamor. Country: Sueliana. Age: 17 Appearance: Darlene has beautiful purple and red eyes that seam to change colours every now and again. Her hair is a rosey pink with an Italy curl and a leaf like wavy one on her head. She's an albino, but she doesn't need sunscreen! She wears an ear ring that her mother gave her when she was little before she died. Her ear ring gives her the power to summon chthulu! But she's not going to use that power unless you piss her off. She wears a short blue denim skirt and a white tank top with white gloves and white cowboy boots America gave her! She has a scar on the left side of her cheek from her "Communist days". Pre Sueliana History: When Darlene was young her parents died in a car accident! But before they died, she was given an ear ring that could summon the great lord cathulu! She walked the streets alone, untill she was found by her now Uncle Antonio! She has massive boobs, an F cup to be exact! Even Ukraine is jealous of her! Beginning of Sueliana: Sueliana started out as a colony of Spain near the cost of the state of Washington. Darlene was surprised that she was going to prepresent the island, but it turned out to be a piece of cake for her! After many years of peace under Spain's rule she was taken over by England and became his colony! "You can't do that! Darlene is mine!" Spain said as he declared war! And then there was war. The war of Sueliana lasted for two years until England finally won and took Darlene away from Spain. Darlene was distraught! English Sueliana: Darlene had to live with England with the rest of his colonies. She became best friends with America and the two still have good relations till this day. She didn't really like England that much, but she didn't like France more! One day a French sailor found Sueliana and claimed her in the name of France. England was then all like "You bloody bastard that's my colony!" And France didn't give a single shit and then war happened. The Sueliana War II lasted for a year and then France surrendered and Sueliana was still under England's rule. Until 100 years later Russia took over Sueliana. England was mad that Russia did that and there was war. Russia managed to knock back England's forces until England knew it was pointless and gave up trying to keep Sueliana. Communist Sueliana: Sueliana didn't like being with Russia, he was creepy and didn't treat her as nice as Spain and England did. And so she rebelled and went at war with her master. She lost the war and as punishment she was given a scar across her left cheek so she would never rebel again. During this time she couldn't see America and really missed him. When she became Russia's colony she was adopted into the family as he and China's child. It felt like she finally had a family again. She and Ukraine where like best friends. Ukraine was like her mother figure. Darlene met Prussia one day while out in the snow. Ever since she has always looked up to him. She didn't get on with Belarus though.. End of communist Sueliana: When the split of the Russian federation came she was finally free and claimed indipendence. Modern Sueliana: There have been no wars over Sueliana ever since she became her own country. The country enjoys such sports as Tennis and Football, they also have their own teams. There are no t.v.'s in Sueliana but everyone has a computer and it's damn cool. Personality: she's very joyful and kind and mysterious and beautiful. Relationships: America - best friends, but may become something more.. ;) England - he's old and smelly, but we get on well. Spain - sexy ass uncle Antonio! Russia - H-He's okay.. France - ew. Prussia - He's so awesome! Ukraine - She's like a mother to me! Belarus - BRAT!! >:P Languages: Sueliana speaks mostly Spainish and Japanese. English is taught as a second language in school. Sueliana is located between England and America. Category:OC Category:Mary Sues